The Story of Lamarr
by GreenspireTC
Summary: A small story about what happens when Lamarr runs away from Doctor Kliener.


Chapter One: The Teleporter

"Blast it, I wish I could find that thing before Gordon gets here!" I heard Kleiner say. I quietly snickered to myself as I saw him frantically searching for me. Let me explain, I am a Headcrab named Lamarr. Our species is controlled by a race called the Combine. I found a way to remove the chip that controls us. While I was on the search for more headcrabs to help I was found by Kleiner, my owner. He then debeaked me so I couldn't infect any lifeforms and take control of them the way our race could normally do. From that point on he did a pathetic job of taking care of me. He always underestimated me and never left me on my own. This went on for a while, so I decided to do one thing and one thing only, cause mischief. I would constantly hide and steal his stuff.

That leads me to this point in time. I was hiding in a small concrete room with a garage door to get inside. I watched from a crack in the door as Kleiner gave up on finding me. Soon a man, tall with a nasally voice wearing a Combine suit walked in while scratching his short black hair

"Hey Kleiner good news" he said. "Gordon Freeman and Alyx are on there way here."

"Oh now that is splendid. Thank you for telling me Barney." Kleiner said.

"Oh and if you see Lamarr anywhere, Please don't kill her." At first I was confused. Why would Kleiner have to ask him not to kill me? Then it all came back. Last time Barney came here he had me pinned against the wall with a shot gun pointed at me. He's not that much of an animal person. He especially hates "Head Humpers." That's what he calls headcrabs.

Barney and Kleiner sat and talked. Soon two people walked into the lab. One was a girl, **who was short with black hair in a ponytail**. She was holding a combine pistol. Second, a tall man with short black hair and glasses followed her in the lab.

"Ah. Alyx and Gordon, good to see that you made it." Alyx and Kleiner talked as Gordon fiddled around with Kleiner's mini prototype teleporter. After he attempted to teleport a book the teleporter sparked and stopped working. Gordon walked away like nothing ever happened. After the talked Kleiner said something that caught my ears.

"I fixed the bugs and the new portal is up and running." I could see Gordon perk up a little. After a while Alyx was in the teleporter and was ready to go.

"Are you sure this will work." Barney asked.

"That cat still gives me nightmares."

"wait, what cat?!" Alyx said. Blam! Alyx was gone. I knew what I wanted to do. When Gordon teleported I was going to jump in the teleporter with him.

"Oh Gordon! You almost forgot your H.E.V. suit." Barney said.

"I wonder what that is?" I thought to myself. As I began to pace back and forth while I waited for Kleiner to teleport Gordon. I looked at a large glass tube. Inside the tube there was a hazmat suit **which was orange**. On the tube a label that read "H.E.V suit". That meant one thing. Barney was coming into this room. I freaked out knowing that my worst enemy was going to be in a room with me. I looked for the air vent that I used to get in this room. Crap… It was on the ceiling. The door slowly opened. Once I could fit through the door, I pounced on Barney.

"Dangit Kleiner, its your stupid head humper."

Barney easily grabbed on to me as I struggled to get lose. Once I did, I jumped on top of a locker and sat down.

"Lamarr! There you are. I've been looking for you for such a long time" Kleiner said.

"Oh god, he found me" I thought to myself.

"Up up my pet" Kleiner said patting his head (the only time someone would invite a headcrab on there head). I quickly jumped up into the air vents and scurried through them.

"Lamarr! Get back here." Kleiner said. Luckily for me, I know these air vents like the back of my… claw (that saying doesn't work so well for head crabs). Once I found the room with the teleporter I waited for everyone to come. As Gordon stepped into the teleporter I waited for it to start up. I started to have second thoughts. I made a leap of faith into the teleporter. In mid jump I hit a wire and it became unplugged. I started to feel like I was flying, my limbs were sparkling. Blam!

Chapter two: Lost

I woke up to something jabbing me. As my sight became clear I saw a crow standing on me. I pushed it off and tackled it, it struggled to get free, then I bit it and tore off its head. It felt… so good. Its been so long since I've killed something. There was no chance I was going to leave this crow to go to waste. I took my time eating the crow.

After that I needed to check my surroundings… There was no doubt, I was lost. I looked to my left and saw an old car buried in sand, by that car there was an old bike. And everywhere else there was nothing but sand. I.n the distance there was a huge tower. there was wires leading from the top to the bottom and constant search lights sweeping the barren landscape. For some reason I remember that tower. Its solid black shape, constantly on watch. I then knew what it was. It was the Citadel. The Citadel was located in City 17. City 17 is the biggest and most well known city that I knew of. That meant there was life. I knew I had to head in that direction, towards life. After walking the ground awhile beneath my feet started to shake. I heard a thump, thump, thump. It got louder and louder. Soon I heard a new sound. It sounded like a whale. After that I heard a sound that sounded like gurgling. Before I knew it two large skinny insect like legs hit the ground on either side of me. I looked up and saw a large fat triangle-ish shape with two gun hanging off it. I turned around and saw that it only had one other leg. Thats when it hit me. It was a Strider. The whaleish sound echoed over the waste land. I quickly ran into a destroyed car. Three other Stiders followed along with a entire Combine convoy. They were all marching towards City 17. I knew if the combine where to find me, they would catch me and shove me into a Headcrab Shell and launch me at cities so I could jump out and kill humans (The beauty of a headcrabs life). But wait… maybe that's what I should do. There was no way I would of been able to make it to City 17 on claws so why not try my luck? I jumped out and attacked one of the Combine. Quickly two other combien ran over and grabbed on to me and shoved me into a cage. They

put the cage into one of their cars and walked off.

"MIght as well make yourself comfortable." said a high pitched voice. "Who's there!" I said.

"Leave him alone, he just got here!" said a second deep voice. I honestly had no idea what was happening. The room was black and all I saw was darkness.

"All I'm saying is that its a long ride and the final stop isn't any better" said the first voice.

"Are we being shipped off to be put in headcrab shells?" I said

"Sure are, and when our shells land we get to feast on the living." The thought of seeing Kleiner getting killed sent shivers down my spine. Its not like I love him or anything but he is my owner and he is the only reason why I'm alive. Thud, the car that we were in halted to a stop.

"Time to be gassed!" said the first voice.

"What do you mean!?" I yelled. My vision went foggy as I felt my legs shaking under the weight of my body. I slowly closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter Three: Kleiner

"Come on wake up you stupid headcrab!" Said the first voice.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said.

"Good, you're just in time for the party." I slowly crawled out of the shell that I was in only to see complete and utter chaos. There was no doubt, I was in a war zone but not just any war zone. I was in one right outside of kleiner's lab's window. I've seen battles were the Combine were fighting the Resistance but none like this before. I looked around only to see death. I saw a headcrab jumping on a rebel and biting into the neck of its prey as blood spewed onto the ground. I looked at the shell that I was in only to see a poor soul that crushed by it and had been turned into a goop. A gunship flew over head gunning down rebels. Out of a tunnel I saw what looked to be Gordon dashing away from a strider. The strider turned the corner and stomped a rebel skewering him through the chest. A combine looked down and saw me. He pointed his gun and me only to be hit in the back of the head by Gordon with a crowbar. The dead combine landed in front of me bleeding out his mask. I saw a hole in one of kleiner's windows just big enough for me to fit threw. I slowly walked in his lab to see a sight that I will never forget. Kleiner, sitting in the corner holding a shotgun, with blood splattered on his lab coat.

"Lamar?! by Schrödinger's cat you're alive" He said in the happiest voice I've ever herd. I slowly walked up to him for once happy to see him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It was another headcrab, a bit smaller than me slowly walking up to Kleiner in a pouncing position. I quickly ran up to the other head crab and pounced on it. We rolled around on the ground in a claw to claw fight. Once it grabbed hold of me it slowly started to push me towards the mini prototype teleporter that I saw Gordon playing with earlier. It must of thought it was some death machine. Once it got close enough it shoved me thru the teleporter. Luckily for me this was only the prototype so I teleported right behind him. I tackled him and threw him into a locker. It hit the locker and shook it. This made the books on the locker fall and hit me. As I stumbled around it tackled me and hit me against the wall over and over. My vision started to go blurry. Yoink! Kleiner grabbed it and threw it across the room. Wam! It hit the wall and fell to the ground. Kleiner charged towards it holding a wire plugged into a battery. He held the other headcrab up, slammed it into an outlet. Then he stabbed the headcrab with the wire then plugged it into the outlet. ZAP! The headcrab lit on fire then exploded launching guts all over the lab.

"I learned that old trick back in Black Mesa. Gordon showed it to me when he put a headcrab in a microwave." Kleiner said in a confident voice.

"Now lets get back to work!"


End file.
